In the prior art, golf ball markers are well known and every golfer utilizes such a device so as to enable the golfer to mark the spot where the ball has been hit when the ball is lifted up for cleaning, green maintenance and other purposes. One problem with ball markers which are known before the advent of the present invention is the fact that ballmarkers are easy to lose since they may fall through a hole in the pocket of the golfer's pants, or may be accidentally dropped when carried in a shirt pocket. Thus, a need has developed for a simple and inexpensive golf ball marker which may be carried in such a manner that it is less likely to be lost.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,774,913 to Dien discloses a combination green fixing tool and ball marker which is designed to be mounted in the handle of a club. The green fixing tool 16 has a female snap element 28 centrally mounted thereon which is adapted to receive a male protuberance 26 on a stem depending from the ball marker 14. The present invention is different from the teachings of Dien since Dien clearly shows the ball marker being attached to a green fixing tool whereas in the present invention the ball marker is directly attached to a grommet mounted on the golf club end. Furthermore, Dien fails to teach a ball marker having a domed configuration which is clearly more visible when placed in the ground. Accordingly, the present invention is believed to be distinct from the teachings of Dien.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,239,216 to Bauer discloses a device designated by the reference numeral 10 which may be placed into the top end of a golf club and which may dispense ball markers therefrom. Of course, the present invention is distinct from the teachings of this patent since in the present invention each ball marker includes a dome-shaped head portion and a depending stem with an enlarged protuberance. In Bauer, the device is mounted in the top of the club handle, however, the ball markers thereof do not have the structure necessary to be mounted in the top end of the club handle in the manner contemplated in the present invention.